1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method, and/or a computer program for providing a chat service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in technologies related to information communication and electronic apparatuses, users have become able to use various functions through electronic apparatuses such as desktop computers, laptop computers, or smart phones connected to a communication network such as the Internet.
These various functions may include a function of transmitting and receiving data between electronic apparatuses by a wired/wireless communication protocol. Accordingly, a chat service may allow users to transmit and/or receive multilateral messages created by their respective electronic apparatuses and display the messages on each of the electronic apparatuses.
The above-described background technology cannot be necessarily said to be well-known technology available to the general public.